A New yet Old Mamoru Chiba
by MegaManiac
Summary: You would think a guy like Mamoru Chiba would get pissed after having his girl leave him. Especially for another girl. In this situation he doesn't. Pairing might change.
1. Chapter 1

You would think a guy like Mamoru Chiba would get pissed after having his girl leave him. Especially for another girl.

You would probably expect for him to go insane and swear revenge on his former destined lover and her new lover.

And most likely for him to get embarrassed or him dead at the end of the story, right?

All that or he acts like a douche bag and never to be seen again.

Well guess what?

None of the above happens.

Well, except for his girl leaving him for another girl part.

In this situation, he doesn't snap.

But in this situation a new yet old Mamoru Chiba awakens.

And this is something would not expect from the former prince of Earth.

P.S. I do not own sailor moon at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did things would be a lot different.

As usual, a story has to start somewhere. So let's start here.

In Tokyo a young man, about 21 with jet black hair was walking to his girlfriend's hangout place, The Crown arcade. He got a call from her earlier saying to meet her there soon. 'It must be important. Usa sounded pretty urgent.' But he didn't think anything of it.

He was just a block away from the arcade when he notices a group of schoolgirls staring at him and giggling. Just for fun he looked towards their way and throws a 'handsome smile' and a 'flirtatious' wink at them. All of them went red in the face and quickly turned their faces and started whispering. Mamoru smirked and thought 'I still got it.' And continued to the crown.

Now let's stop for a moment. Even before he found out he was the future ruler of Earth he was always full of himself. Ever since his days in high school his looks always got him what he wanted. And of course he broke hearts. A ton of them. He always went out with a girl for three or four months then break it off with her simply because he was bored. And he didn't care. He even went out with girls behind others back and you know that caused some major damage. He still didn't care. He even stole girls from other guys and the guy didn't even flinch. And ever since his destiny's been revealed to him he just got even fuller of himself.

So, Mamoru went in the arcade looking a royal and instantly found his girlfriend and all the inners. He thought it was just going to be him and Usagi? 'It doesn't matter' he thought and brushed it off.

"Hi guys." Mamoru said as he was heading towards the booth.

"Hey Mamo." Usagi quietly as she looked down. She looked distressed and nervous.

Mamoru noticed this. "What's wrong?" he said.

Usagi stood up from the booth and said, "I'm leaving you."

Sorry guys but something came up so I'm cutting it short. But I will continue on the next chapter. Try and guess who Usagi is leaving Mamoru for. I'll give you a hint. It starts with a R.


	3. Very Important! Please Read!

Hey sorry guys for the long wait

Hey sorry guys for the long wait! But being a freshman can be hard. So starting tomorrow I'll be typing 'A New yet Old Mamoru Chiba'. But if any of you reads this send some ideas for new Humor fics (except anti-Mamoru Rei/Usagi fics, I've seen just about enough of those and I want to make Mamoru a good guy this time). But here's a sample of my next chapter to give you ideas.

"Mamoru was just about to go wild on the Inners right there in the crown and right before he did a great pain suddenly hit his skull.

Inside Mamoru's Head

"What are you doing?!" an all black figure with a humanoid shape screamed.

"What do you think I'm doing." Another figure hidden in the shadows of Mamoru's mind said.

"I'm making you disappear and taking my body back." The figure said again as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You can't do that! You made me to fulfill your destiny!" the figure screamed again.

"You know after all these years I change my mind." The person said as he pulled out his right hand from his pocket and held it out in front of the dark creature.

"Fuck Destiny." The mysterious person snapped his fingers."

Start reviewing before I start typing!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends! This MegaManiac. I know its been a long, long time but I'm back. So lets get started.

"What?" Did he hear right? Was she seriously leaving him? No, she's lying. She can't leave him. Destiny already decided it. There won't be a Crystal Tokyo. There won't be a daughter. There won't be a king. With that on his mind his already dark eyes started to get darker. He frowned and stared down at her.

"Your not serious are you? I mean, what about destiny? Our destiny?" He said in a stone hard voice.

Usagi looked at him and swore his eyes got darker. Almost a pitch black and an unusual aura was rising. She got to caught up in those eyes as to why they changed like they did. So Rei got up and answered for her.

"Well she decided she can make her own destiny so deal with it." Rei stared at Mamoru practically daring him to say otherwise. But he didn't care.

"And what gives you the right to speak for her when she can speak for herself." His eyes started to get darker and the unknown aura started to get stronger.

"Tell him." Rei said as she looked down at the blonde next to her.

"That's the thing Mamo." She paused taking a breath then reaching out to grip Rei's hand.

"I love Rei."

Mamoru's Head

A dark figure in the shadows generating a massive power from his being as he heard those disgusting words come from her mouth.

"That betraying wretch!" The figure screamed with anger. "How dare she do this to me, to us, our destiny!" He screamed once more.

A hooded figure wearing street clothes, his image hidden by the shadows in the area.

"Relax, maybe she has a point." The figure said. "Maybe we should just let her be and work something out." he tried to convince the dark figure.

"No. Our destiny will come to light and I will put her in her place. I will put all of them in their place!"

"I screwed up big time." The figure in the street clothes thought. "I got help them before its too late."

"And I'm going to get my body back."


End file.
